


count from ten

by willowsick



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream vs Tommy Bow Duel, Flashbacks, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsick/pseuds/willowsick
Summary: It was as if oxygen didn’t exist, in that moment.There was no air to breathe, no relief for the screaming ache of his lungs. Just the cold grip of panic choking him, desperation clawing within his chest like a squealing rat. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’tbreathe.The world was caving in, darkness was creeping in like burnt film in the corners of his vision. He was falling apart, and there was no one to put the pieces back together.Count down from ten.A voice whispered in the back of his mind, something to latch onto in his blind panic. It sounded like Wilbur. When he attempted to suck in another breath that hitched on a sob, he seethed through his teeth.“Ten.”-Tommy had been through a lot of shit, but he always came out the other end tougher than before. He was stubborn and resilient and above all, he was just a kid.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 142





	count from ten

It was as if oxygen didn’t exist, in that moment.

There was no air to breathe, no relief for the screaming ache of his lungs. Just the cold grip of panic choking him, desperation clawing within his chest like a squealing rat. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t _breathe_. 

The world was caving in, darkness was creeping in like burnt film in the corners of his vision. He was falling apart, and there was no one to put the pieces back together. 

_Count down from ten._ A voice whispered in the back of his mind, something to latch onto in his blind panic. It sounded like Wilbur. When he attempted to suck in another breath that hitched on a sob, he seethed through his teeth. 

“Ten.” 

_A wooden path under his feet. A bow in his trembling hand. Wilbur’s count echoing through the silent crowd. The sound of two sets of footsteps cutting through the tense atmosphere._

_Is this where he dies? Is this where their story ends?_

“Nine.”

_A harsh breeze, cutting through the cliffs edge of the mountaintop. Tears stained his cheeks, and when he looked up they stained his best friend’s too. Though paired with a smile that made an uneasy dread knot in the pit of his stomach. Dream stood a short distance away, sword raised in Tubbo’s direction. That haunting smile, uneven with tilt of his head._

_Tubbo or the discs. What was he supposed to do?_

“Eight.”

_The wooden path creaked under his weight as he stepped further away from Dream. Tommy glanced back over his shoulder for just a moment, meeting Wilbur’s eyes._

_Was that guilt painting his expression?_

“Seven.”

_“I don’t want you to die.” Tommy spoke matter-of-factly. He watched as Tubbo shifted from side to side, considering something. “Keep the disc. Keep the disc, Tommy.” He blurted out, seemingly coming to a decision._

_Tommy felt his heart turn to lead and drop to his feet._

“Six.”

_Tommy took another step. He tightened his grip on the bow, reaching to his chest and adjusting the strap of his quiver anxiously. He could hear the thunk of Dream’s boots hitting the wooden path behind him._

_He could feel his palms begin to sweat as anxiety turned in his gut._

“Five.”

_“No! That’s not-“ Tommy shouted, stepping closer to Tubbo before flinching back when he was interrupted. “It will be worth it, it will be worth it! It will be- it will be worth it.” Tubbo shouted back, lowering to a whisper in the end._

_Tommy didn’t like the resigned look in his friend’s eyes._

“Four.”

_His heart thudded in his chest. In a few seconds he will have either killed the tyrant of their enemy country or will be bleeding out with an arrow in his chest. He could feel a bead of sweat drip slowly down his forehead, almost as if everything was in slow motion._

_He didn’t think he was ready._

“Three.”

_“Tommy keep the disc, I’m fine! I’ve done enough in my life, I’ve done enough!” Tubbo was nearly screaming, holding Tommy by the shoulders and leaning closer to him. Tears threatened to spill over Tommy’s cheeks. “No! No, Tubbo!” His voice cracked harshly, high pitched in his fear. “I’ve done enough, it’s fine! Keep the disc!” Tubbo kept going, backing away from Tommy and turning to face Dream._

_Tommy turned too, face set in determination as he ran past Dream to the enderchest that held his disc._

“Two.”

_Fear choked him. His hands shook violently as he notched the arrow, still pointed at the ground. He could hear the hesitation in Wilbur’s voice as he continued his count. The crowd was still, silence suspended in anticipation._

_Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea._

“One.”

_Tommy turned back to Dream, disc in hand. He extended his hand, practically trembling in fear. Dream gently took the disc from him, looking up to Tommy. Tommy felt a chill run up his spine as he stared into the black eyes of the still mask. “Thank you.” He said, and Tommy could hear the smile in his voice._

_Did he make the right decision?_

-

_“Fire!” Wilbur shouted, and Tommy turned with his bow raised. He released the arrow and prayed to whatever god was out there that it’d hit its target. He watched as it soared past Dream, missing him entirely as he dodged to the side. Tommy jumped into the water, aiming up through the darkness and taking Dream by surprise as his arrow shot through the surface. He turned, swimming under the wooden path. He could feel the air shift as an arrow whizzed past his face when he broke the surface, just barely missing him. He gasped as he composed himself, firing an arrow blindly in Dream’s direction._

_He didn’t have time to notch another arrow as Dream’s next arrow buried into his chest with a sickening thunk._

When he blinked open his eyes, Tommy could breathe. He sucked in air, relishing in the feeling of it filling his lungs. He sighed deeply, watching as the frayed edges of his vision faded. He was okay. He blinked, gathering his wits. 

Tommy had been through a lot of shit, but he always came out the other end tougher than before. He was stubborn and resilient and above all, he was just a kid. A kid who had fought in far too many wars for someone so young. A kid who had sacrificed far too much for people and a country who did not care for him in return. A kid who, despite everything, was a burning flame of energy and spite. 

Tommy was a kid who took the traumatic experiences he went through and used them to mold himself into a better person, and that’s what made him Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> this was kind of just a little practice thing :0. the idea came to mind after seeing @tamatojam's tweet about tommy's remembering the duel when counting from ten, and my brain wouldn't stop thinking about it until i wrote it, so here we are! 
> 
> kinda short, but i do hope you enjoyed :). please do leave a comment and let me know what you think <3


End file.
